Stars Beneath Your Feet
by The Brat Prince
Summary: Side story to Poison Fairytales. You will be confused if you haven't read Poison Fairytales. Anyway...love is about mistakes, and about forgiving mistakes. In honor of Valentine's Day, a story about making up when you thought there wasn't even a chance.


**The Stars Beneath Your Feet**

_By: Jondy Macmillan_

A/N: This is a prequel/side story to Poison Fairytales, which in turn is a sequel to Giddy Brew. Do not read this if you haven't read Poison Fairytales- you will be confused. Well, I supposed you can read it anyway. Er…yeah. I'm confused at the way this turned out.

Dedicated to FISHY-ness. My hero, my loveliness, my best friend. Happy Valentine's Day!!!! About three hours late but still.

* * *

Harper sighed and pushed a strand of jet black hair out of her eyes. It was so hard to concentrate in the Ravenclaw common room these days. She was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but how in the seven hells was she supposed to pass her NEWTS when the two most obnoxious twins in the universe just happened to haunt the walls of her house? Even though they were all the way up in their dorm, Harper could hear the loud, rambunctious voices of Conrad and Chauncey Hargrove, along with their best mate, Agate Ramsey.

Finally, so sick of the keyed up yells emanating from above her head, Harper snapped her book shut. She marched up the stairs and slammed a hand hard into the wooden door frame. All three boys were leaning over some sort of fascinating object, but when they heard the noise their heads turned to her.

Satisfied that she had their attention, Harper crossed her arms and demanded, "This is the fifth bloody time I've asked you to keep it down. Is there a reason you haven't been listening?"

"Sorry, Harpy," Conrad said sheepishly. The only reason Harper could tell that it was Conrad was because of his short hair dyed surfer-boy blonde. He'd done it in a fit of rage about half a year ago, saying he was sick of getting blamed for the things Chauncey did.

Chauncey on the other hand was the spitting image of Conrad with the exception of natural wine red hair that curled around his ears. He had Conrad's deep blue eyes, his long nose and firm chin, and even Conrad's winning smile. The only thing that differed between the two was that Chauncey had kept his hair dye-free.

Conrad, Chauncey, and Agate were three of the most popular boys in school, and it was easy to see why. The twins looks combined with Agate's (dark auburn hair, tied back in a short ponytail, his dark, smoldering eyes, and his broad shoulders) made them a terribly handsome trio. To top it all off, Chauncey was terribly athletic; he was especially good at muggle sports like footie and cricket. Conrad and Agate were ace at Quidditch, and also incredibly intelligent. In fact, Agate was head boy, and Conrad was a prefect. Astonishing, considering how badly behaved they were.

Harper sighed, taking in their eager yet apologetic faces, "Screw it. I can't study now anyway. What are you lot gawking at?"

"Should we show her?" Chauncey asked his brother.

Conrad shrugged, "It's up to you."

Agate frowned, "Do you really think that it's a good idea?"

Harper ignored their protests and maneuvered around the four poster beds to hover over the three boys. None of them made any move to hide the object. It was breathtaking.

"It's a locket," Harper observed, trying to hide her surprise. No girl expects three loud mouthed boys to huddle and discuss the virtues of a simple silver locket. The ornate design might have been enchanting to a girl, but to boys?

"Ah," Chauncey said, "Not just any locket. It's a special locket. Look."

He snapped open the lock on the small, silver oval. The entire room burst into light.

"Look up," Conrad nudged her, carefully studying her face.

"Oh! It's lovely," Harper gasped. The locket had projected a night sky onto the ceiling of the room, complete with constellations and a huge full moon. The shapes of certain planets and star cluster were clear and bright as they might have been standing in the midst of a desert.

"D'you like it?" Conrad asked tentatively, "I-we got the idea from an old necklace of my big brother's."

Before she could stop herself, Harper replied, "It's the most wonderful piece of jewelry I've ever seen. Who's it for?"

Agate and Chauncey exchanged looks. Conrad carefully studied the night table beneath the locket. Carefully, Chauncey said, "I'm going to give it to Tiaret Snowdeth for Valentine's day."

Harper thought Tiaret Snowdeth was a complete cow, but neglected to say so. After all, it wouldn't do to have Chauncey's delicate ego crushed by finding out his girlfriend was the most wicked bint of a Hufflepuff that could have ever existed. Although he probably knew that already, considering they'd been dating for close to a year.

"Wow, Chauncey. I never knew you were so thoughtful," Harper narrowed her eyes. She knew for a fact that Chauncey wasn't quite so thoughtful. He'd 'bought' his last girlfriend a toad for her birthday to be her familiar. Unfortunately she'd seen him catching the toad outside by the Great Lake and hadn't been amused.

"Actually, er-"

To save Chauncey the awkwardness of explaining, Harper interrupted. Normally she enjoyed torturing the redheaded twin, but for some reason the way all three boys were guiltily looking anywhere but in her eyes made Harper want to avoid the subject entirely. Instead she said briskly, "So what are you trying to do to it? Come on now, I know you weren't staring at the pretty constellations."

Apparently that hadn't been the thing to say to lift the tension in the room. It only became thicker. Running a hand nervously through his hair, Agate chose to speak, "We're trying to get rid of the inscription on the back."

"Inscription on the back? Chauncey, did you steal this? Or did you write something stupid like 'I want to lick your toes'?"

"Hey! I would never do that," Chauncey protested, holding up his hands defensively. Which gave her the opportunity to grab the locket right out from underneath his nose. Conrad tried to stop her, but the necklace was in her hand and turned to the back before he could reach it.

"To the person I love most in the world; stay with my always. Love…Conrad?" Harper frowned, "Con, are you giving this to a girl? Why would you lie and say it was Chauncey's?"

Grinning triumphantly to show she was un-phased by this news, Harper exclaimed, "Ha! I knew Chauncey would never pick out something so sweet."

Apparently, none of the three boys were fooled. Agate said gently, "Harper, look at the front."

Suspiciously, Harper turned the locket over. At first she didn't see anything in the intricate, raised curlicues on the surface of the locket. Then she realized it was a design of stars and moons and planets.

"How clever," she whispered.

Agate pointed delicately at the shape of one of the tiny constellations on the silver surface. It was hidden in plain view, the initials H.V. As far as Harper knew, there were no other girls in her year, and possibly even in Hogwarts with those initials except her.

Just in case she hadn't mentally connected the dots, Chauncey informed her, "Harper Valente. Those are your initials, you know."

Blinking back tears, Harper retorted, "I know that you prat."

"Leave. Now," Conrad ordered his friend and his brother. Obediently, the two boys evacuated the dormitory. The twin then turned to Harper, "Sit."

"I don't need to sit," she started.

"Sit down. Damnit, do you always have to be so bloody stubborn?"

Startled, Harper sat on the closest bed, facing Conrad. She didn't know when the point had come about that things between them had gotten so intense. Once upon a time, Harper and Conrad had been happy together. They'd dated for close to four years, with only one brief break in between. When they were together, the passion between them had always jumped from slow burn to raging fire. Still, there had never been this belligerent electricity jumping back and forth from one to the other. When had this happened?

It might have been when Conrad had recently cheated on her with lovely sixth year Gryffindor Xaverie Hayes. Or it might have been when Harper had retaliated by having a full on snog fest with Eros Parker in the Great Hall. Both misdemeanors had lead to the breakdown of their relationship, but as far as Harper knew, they were supposed to still be friends. They had to remain friends. There had never been a day since she first started at Hogwarts where Conrad had not been looking at her with those fierce, steely eyes. When they'd been dating, Harper had always seen him as a knight. Strong and beautiful Conrad. What in the world had Harper done to deserve someone so amazing? Even now, she couldn't help not hating him.

"I bought the locket for you two months ago. Before we broke up," Conrad started to clarify.

"I figured," Harper half-smiled, "There's no need for explanations Con."

Levelly he said, "No. I…need to tell you this. I didn't want to give it to Chauncey. I was still going to give it to you, even after everything that's happened."

Smiling sadly, she replied, "I wouldn't have accepted it."

"I know. You're too damn proud."

"And you're too bloody arrogant," Harper rejoined easily.

The silence that descended then was overwhelming. Up until now, Harper and Conrad had avoided being alone in a room together. They'd figured it was the smart thing to do. Still, at this moment, with his eyes boring into her the same passionate way as old times, Harper couldn't quite remember why.

"Why did you kiss Eros?" Conrad asked eventually.

Surprised, Harper replied, "You have to ask? To get back at you. You and Xaverie."

Conrad blinked, "How did you know about that?"

"What, you think I'm stupid? All this time you've been thinking I'm the one who messed things up?" Harper asked.

"No," he said slowly, "I just...I thought you and Eros started dating after we broke up?"

She frowned, "Eros Parker isn't my type."

"Who is your type?" Conrad shifted shyly.

"Moronic twins who think they're Quidditch gods, unfortunately," Harper scowled, "What are you getting at, anyway? We've had this talk a billion times."

"I…I kissed Xaverie at a party."

"I know."

"I was drunk," he muttered.

Harper nodded, "I know that to. You think it excuses the fact that you kissed her?"

"No! Look, to tell the truth, it didn't matter that I was drunk. It didn't matter that it was her. I would have kissed fucking Eros Parker if he'd been there at the moment. The only person I could think about that night was you."

"Don't yell at me," Harper warned him.

"You don't get it," he sighed.

"Your male chauvinist ideas, no. I can't say that I do," she agreed.

Conrad groaned, "That afternoon I'd been talking to Professor Esquiline about the NEWTs. I told her I wanted to be an auror, like my big brother."

"So? I had the same conversation."

"You're being difficult, Harpy. Just listen. Anyway, I talked to her, and she mentioned that you also wanted to be an auror, and that Chauncey did to. So does a good quarter of the graduates, actually. But she said the ones that have the best chance are you and I. But she also said the chances of the both of us being accepted…that more than one person from the same year and the same house to be accepted to Willowcrest was next to none."

Harper waited for the point. He continued, "I got nervous. She was all, I know you want to spend the rest of your life with Miss Valente, but…"

"No."

"What?"

"No. You did not kiss another girl because you got nervous about our future. You did not. We make our own future you git. I can't believe I'm even listening to this nonsense."

"It's not…I was stupid. And then I was stupid and drunk, and then I messed up. I'm seventeen years old, Harpy. I make mistakes."

"And I forgive you for them," Harper yelled, "I forgive you for everything. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends," Conrad snorted, "Is that what you call this?"

That stopped her. It was true. It didn't feel like they were friends. They never talked anymore. They hardly even said hi when they passed each other in the hallway. Harper would never deny that she missed him. Not dating him, or kissing him, but just hanging out with him. He'd been her best friend since first year. She'd helped him dye his hair that stupid color. She'd helped him train to make the Quidditch team. He'd been with her through every stupid, scary thing that had every happened in her life. And now they couldn't even meet each others' eyes.

Slowly, she lifted her turquoise eyes to meet his deep blue ones. It was cliché to say that it felt like time stopped. Rather, it was like Harper's senses went into overdrive. She could literally feel the blood racing through her veins, her heart pumping wildly. This was completely insane, she thought, even as the intoxicating smell of his cologne, of his skin washed over her. They were in each others' arms before they knew what had happened.

Impetuously, Conrad said, "I don't want to be just friends."

Harper nodded into his collarbone, feeling her cheeks grow hot. She wondered if she would regret this entire damn conversation later. Wasn't it only just last month that she'd finally resolved she was through with the entire Hargrove family? Now here she was, back in Conrad's arms, back where she felt she most belonged.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "For kissing Xaverie. And for lying to you."

"I'm sorry for kissing Eros," she replied just as shamefully. And suddenly she was, more sorry than she'd ever been for anything in her entire life. Then she registered the second part of his apology.

"When did you lie to me?" she broke away.

Uncomfortably he replied, "Don't tell Chauncey and Agate this, okay? There's a guy code, and they think…well, I guess it's not important what they think, but I'd rather they keep thinking it."

"Spit it out already, Hargrove."

"I…lied…about…well, I didn't kiss Xaverie."

"What?" Harper asked, dumbstruck, "You did. You admitted you did. And Agate told me…"

"Agate told you? That bastard," Conrad scowled, "Look, he didn't see me kiss her. Actually, no one did, because I didn't kiss her. We were in the stairwell. She had me pinned up against a wall…our lips were this close, and I turned away."

"I'm so confused."

"The thing is, then Chauncey and a bunch of other people walked in, saw us all pressed up against each other and…I didn't deny it. That's what I'm sorry for. I knew what would happen, and I still didn't deny it. I wanted them to think that I was the kind of guy girls throw themselves at, even with a girlfriend."

"Con," Harper said patiently, forever confused by the male ego, "You are the kind of guy girls throw themselves at. I practically had to beat them off with a stick."

"But I never felt that way. I felt like you were the only one who wanted me."

"Merlin," Harper swore, "I give up. You kissed her or you didn't kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her," Conrad said softly, "And I'm an idiot."

"I knew that already," Harper frowned, "And it wouldn't matter if you did kiss her. I mean, I kissed Eros."

"I didn't kiss her," he said firmly, "But if you tell, I'll testify to anyone else otherwise. My honor is at stake."

Harper shook her head in disgust, "What about my honor? I'm going to look like an idiot for taking you back."

Sharply, Conrad looked up, "You're going to take me back. Honest?"

"You didn't kiss her, honest?" she mimicked belligerently.

Gently, Conrad lifted her hand, "I pinky swear."

Harper joined her pinky finger with his. For all the lies, she couldn't help believing Conrad. It wasn't one of those situations where the guy managed to trick the girl time and time again. To tell the truth, in all seven years she'd known him, the incident with Xaverie had been the first time that Conrad had ever lied to her. Her mother would have demanded to know how she knew that.

She supposed it was intuition, or something silly like that. It certainly could have been love, blinding her. But wasn't that what love was all about? Taking a risk, even if it meant losing everything?

Conrad opened his mouth to say something, probably to explain and make her even more confused. Harper decided not to give him a chance. Standing on her tip toes, she pulled his face towards hers.

"Harpy," he whispered the second before their lips met.

It was an apologetic kiss. It was a gentle kiss. It was a passionate kiss. It was an angry kiss. It was everything they'd meant to tell each other over the past month but hadn't been able to. Neither was sure what it meant, but neither cared. Sometimes love wasn't about honesty and trust. Sure, those things were important, but sometimes love was bout freedom. There was that obnoxious saying, 'If you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll come back to you.' Sometimes freedom meant being apart and reevaluating. Sometimes it meant figuring out how to stand alone, independent. And sometimes it meant being able to take that risk of loving someone, over and over again, no matter how many times it hurt. It meant being able to understand everything about a person, the good parts, the bad parts, the egotistical male-pride parts. Even the girl-hell-bent-on-revenge parts.

Sometimes Harper wished for a sappy romance, where Conrad the knight would sweep her off her feet and it would be movie picturesque. In reality, there was no perfect love. There was pain, and there was laughter, and there was complete and utter joy. She was positive that the future would hold more of the same. Who knew if she and Conrad would be together in a year? In half a year? Maybe even tomorrow, they'd decide this was all a mistake, and become almost-friends again.

It didn't matter. Right now, all that mattered was the way Conrad was holding her, and the stupid romantic mush running through her head, and the way he felt against her. When they broke apart, gasping for breath, Conrad half-smiled, "Happy Valentine's day, Harper."

He lifted the locket off the nightstand and undid the clasp. Tentatively, he swept back her dark hair and secured it.

"Won't Chauncey be mad?"

Conrad grinned, "Oh, that…"

"What 'oh that'?"

"Actually, I was planning on giving you this all along. We were just making noise to get you annoyed enough to come up here. I couldn't persuade you to keep it if you wouldn't even talk to me, could I? Chaunce is going to by Tiaret something from Zonko's. I don't quite know if that's wise…"

Harper gasped, "You tricked me!"

Conrad nodded, "Aren't you glad?"

She paused, and then replied, "Incredibly."

Throwing her arms around the twin, Harper brought him in for a second mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

A/N: Um. Well. I don't know where that came from. Obviously I have some issues that have to be resolved, somewhere deep in my psyche. I meant this to be a bit of cute fluff…which meant I shouldn't have based it in seventh year, obviously. My bad. Um. Anyway. For Fish!

…

…

I still don't know where in the world that came from. My apologies.


End file.
